tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Graduation
Graduation is the 66th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and the first episode from Season 3. Zack is horrified when he finds out he will not be graduating the 8th grade. Meanwhile, Maddie accepts a camp counselor on Camp Heaven-on-Earth. Episode Summary Zack and Cody are graduating from the 8th grade. Cody becomes class valedictorian, but Zack is told by Mr. Forgess that he is failing the 8th grade, so he can't graduate with his class and will have to go to summer school. Zack decides that he must tell Carey, and while telling her, their dad, Kurt shows up, saying that he took time from his tour to watch the boys graduate. Zack lies, saying that he graduated. Zack sneaks into the graduation, but learns that they are only enough gowns and diplomas for the people graduating. Cody sarcastically tells Zack about forging a diploma and stealing a gown. Zack does this and becomes part of the graduation. When the diplomas are being handed out, Zack throws a spitball at the lady up on stage, causing her to shout out his name. Zack pretends to get a diploma and he successfully fools Kurt and Carey. At the graduation party that Carey planned in their suite, Carey and Kurt brag about Zack graduating. Zack feels guilty, and tells them that he didn't graduate. As a result, Zack must give back Kurt's vintage guitar that Kurt gave to him. Sister Dominick comes to The Tipton Hotel, explaining that she needs camp counselors for "Camp Heaven on Earth". Maddie willingly accepts, but finds out that it is nothing like the brochure. Plus she has to take care of four young con-artists (one of them is Holly, the same con-artist we saw in the episode "Have a Nice Trip"). Maddie is stuck with them, but London is on the way, and will she get out? Memorable Quotes * "Ooh cool, Now you can count all the chicks that think your a nerd!" - Zack Martin. * "Ooh, I just had a baby barf!" - Sister Dominick. * "We’re across the street from a slaughterhouse!” - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "Coming Sister Dominick, I was picking some daffodils." - Holly O’ Neil. * "Mum’s a sucker for a sob story." - Zack Martin. Trivia *Carey mentioned that Zack nearly failed the 8th grade, yet at school kids get report cards… *Beginning in this episode, Maddie briefly departs the Tipton Hotel to be a camp counselor. All her camp scenes were filmed separately than the rest of the episodes so as to not to interfere with her taping of High School Musical 2. *When calling Mr. Forgess's cell phone, Zack passes himself off as Officer Lippencollarman. Lippencollarman is the last name of one of the staff of the Tipton Review Board from season one episode "Hotel Inspector". Gallery Graduation (Screenshot 1).png Graduation (Screenshot 2).png Graduation (Screenshot 3).png Graduation (Screenshot 4).png Graduation (Screenshot 5).png Graduation (Screenshot 6).png Graduation (Screenshot 7).png Graduation (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)